Fiery Redheads and Hungarian Horntails
by ginnyvampire
Summary: Suddenly, I was more declined than ever to fight so others could live, and for the first time in my life I also kept thinking that I was fighting for myself, and now I knew what I wanted to do or to have in my life. A fiery redhead on my Hungarian Horntail. Year 6 Harry and Ginny spent an afternoon on Hogwarts ground and talk about Harry's burden. Canon


Fiery Redheads and Hungarian Horntails

I never gave it much thought what I wanted to do with my life. Because it never felt like _mine_ , for I never had control of anything that happened. Well, nobody does quite frankly, but I have been taken the only liberty we all possess. Free will. The prophecy put a pointing finger that would show me the only direction to go to. I had to take things as they were, from what other people deemed as appropriate and right for the greater good, and who would I be to deny them the only kind of hope they have to continue on their respective lives. It is a casualty of war. Sacrifices have to be made and it just so happens that I am the chosen one. I am Harry sodding Potter.

"Stop being so cynical Harry. It's a beautiful day, the sun is out and students are outside laughing, Snape still didn't wash his hair which gives us more to laugh about, Hermione tries to study with Ron which is outright ridiculous, and all you do is to brood about a baldhead who doesn't even have a nose. You would think having a girlfriend lying on top of you would lead your thought process to something else.", Ginny interrupted my mind track and I wondered how she knew what I was thinking. This girl shouldn't surprise me anymore. She brought me back to _now_ and our situation lying on a blanket on Hogwarts' grounds, while glimpses of sunlight blended our closed eyelids as over us hovered a blossoming cherry tree that gave us a bit more privacy than usually granted on this meadow. Actually, it was to hide from prying eyes that wanted to know if the rumors were true and I really have a Hungarian Horntail tattoo on my chest, not that I would know why they expect to see my chest. If that were to happen then Ginny and me wouldn't be outside, but rather somewhere…else. Still, the entire student body seems to be keen on what I do in my free hours, that are very limited as year 6 is not the moment for teachers to decide that there's a limit to homework. Really, we are at war people! Stop thinking and aiming at other people's chests!

"Yeah, but I think that for Hermione it's more than just studying. It's her time to get smart out of Ron", I intervened in defense of my best friends. Ginny rose her freckled nose, settled her chin on my chest and her honey brown eyes met mine as she spoke "Was that Ron and smart in one sentence? What is worrying you?" I tilted my head back as I laughed wholeheartedly. As an only child the banter between siblings is fascinating to me and I think Ginny knows it, which is why she never backs down when she has a witty comment on her mind. Then, I remembered her question and the glint of worry that shimmered through her usually strident voice, "Nothing. I was just thinking about Snape and how much he enjoys giving me detention these days. He started piling up the work he was supposed to do for my detentions, since he found out that I have better things to do in my free time than he does." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her, earning a slap on my arm and a mocking glare. It disappeared soon enough as it was replaced by a sympathetic one that brought back the softness to her features.

"Don't lie to me Harry. I've noticed lately how much time Dumbledore keeps you up in his office, and although you are not letting anything slip to me, which I completely understand since I don't want to intrude in your privacy, I can sum up one and one and tell that you carry a heavy burden on your shoulders. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but don't shut yourself down. Let me in and help you." Ginny finished and by now she had adapted an intense look in her eyes so full of trust and warmth that for a second, I would have considered being selfish enough and telling her of what's keeping me up at night, but I couldn't bring myself to put her into danger by doing that. She must have noticed what I was thinking because she said, "Did I mention that you have a hero-complex? Oh, don't even pretend that you're being noble and trying to protect me, I know well enough what I'm getting myself into here, and let me tell you this once and for all; You are worth any threat, Imperius Curse, bloody Voldemort and his psychopaths. Any danger could happen to anyone, and if it happens to me because of you than it is an inevitable danger occurring for a purpose. That purpose is my pursuit of happiness in you. You are worth it, Harry" with that said she crushed her lips onto mine and this was the silver lining I was looking for.

Suddenly, I was more declined than ever to fight so others could live, and for the first time in my life I also kept thinking that I was fighting for myself, and now I knew what I wanted to do or to have in my life. A fiery redhead on my Hungarian Horntail.


End file.
